


everywhere with you is perfect

by goodnightlullbaby



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, beach, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightlullbaby/pseuds/goodnightlullbaby
Summary: “your eyes shine like the million diamonds shimmering on the oceans surface”





	everywhere with you is perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my second story! if you’ve read my first story you will probably know im completely into softness! this one isn’t any different, just softness!
> 
> Please listen to Daniel Caesar - Best Part while reading this ♡

“your eyes shine like the million diamonds shimmering on the oceans surface” i tell you, looking at the calm water, and then at you.  
“they only do when i look at you” you smile at me. we’ve been at the beach for a little while now, but neither you or i want to leave this perfect place. it feels so magical with you. im surrounded by the warm air, the calming sounds of the ocean, its cooling soft breezes and the most precious, you.  
its you who makes this place so perfect, so unique and irreplaceable, because even if all of these things are beautiful, they are never unique.. its you, making it all seem like the most beautiful dream.  
i lie myself on my back, watching the clouds, trying to find a cute little something formed up there, just to desperately try showing you too before it disappears, but you lie back too now.

“a dolphin” i shout excited, pointing at it for you to see. “where is it?” you ask searching for it in the skies. “there!!” i say getting closer to you, to show you from your sight.  
“ohhh i see it!” you say watching it float until it disappears.

“what does this one remind you of?” you ask me, getting close to me this time, so i know which one youre talking about.  
“mmh which one?” i ask you. i understood which one you pointed at, i just like having you close to me.  
“look, ther- wait” you suddenly stopped, taking my hand into yours to point at it with mine.  
“do you see it?”  
“.. i do! i think its.. it looks like a cat?” i say.  
“its you! a kitty!” you laugh, looking at me just to see me blush and cover my face with my free hand. you still hold my other one.  
its as if my fast heartbeat can be felt throbbing all over my body. you let go and lie back next to me.

“dal?”  
“hm kitten?”  
“can we hold hands again?“ i ask, when you gently put your hand on mine and intertwined our fingers.  
“we can”, you say looking over to me, giving me a comforting smile, and i smile back at you.

“they all look like cotton candy” i tell you while searching for something.  
“this one” you say “this one will shape into a heart, i bet on that”   
“i bet it wont..what do you bet on?”i ask nervously.  
“sing me a little song”  
“dal i really cant sing.. you sing! i love it when you do that”  
“i love it too when you sing kitty, youll do well” you tell me, and i think a little, before looking back at the sky seeing the fluffy heart floating by now. you didnt, but i start singing for you, and you close your eyes and hold my hand tighter.

we stopped watching the clouds when the sun started setting and the sky started turning into an orange and red colored palette.  
i started shaking a little, when the warmth was leaving with the sun, and all thats left was the breathtaking colors in the sky and the soft cold breezes leaving goosebumps on my body.

you give me the blanket you brought with you, i told you you dont have to bring it, because its warm and we wont stay long, but you always make sure to be prepared. you always know best.  
“come closer to me kitty, ill wrap it around us” you say chuckling pulling me close to you.  
i wrap my arms around you and bury my face in the crook of your neck. your body feels so warm, and you makes me feel so protected and secure.  
“the ocean stopped shining dal, your eyes are still simmering. you hold the universe inside them”  
you place a little kiss on my forehead  
“its always because of you”


End file.
